


you're the one that i need (i'm the one that you loathe)

by orphan_account



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: M/M, No Spoilers, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Smut, grinding on each other in a tent, just guys being dudes, kind of ??
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-14
Updated: 2017-04-14
Packaged: 2018-10-18 18:16:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,621
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10622415
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Gladio gets horny in the middle of the night after an interesting dream, and it's difficult to keep quiet while you're camping in the middle of a dungeon.





	

**Author's Note:**

> uuuh so yeah this probably is in the middle of like, you know one of those secret dungeons in the menace beneath lucis quests? yeah one of those. no spoilers are in this though. i still haven't done costlemark yet so i have to do that soon! also enjoy x

A bead of sweat dripped down Gladio's temple as he squinted his eyes shut (though it was complete darkness in the tent), willing his... inappropriate erection to go away. He sighed shakily, his entire body pulsating with warmth and need to be touched, to be felt. It was too late to go outside and take a drag from his cigarette, not to mention far too dangerous. He didn't want to risk some kind of daemon (or something of the sort) trotting up and tearing his neck open. Dying with a boner wasn't quite ideal.

His eyebrows furrowed as he filled his mind with thoughts that were unpleasant, such as dirt, mud, daemons, enemies, blood, Ignis... no, not Ignis, that was the opposite of unpleasant. Dammit, now all he could think about was how hot Ignis had looked earlier, with dirt covering his nicely tailored shirt and dried blood stained on his cheek... Gladio shook his head in an attempt to rid himself of those mesmerizing thoughts.

Maybe he should have a cigarette. Surely daemons and other enemies alike wouldn't have a clue as to figuring out navigation through the tunnels connecting each room, right? The possibility of something even coming in the room and killing him was unlikely, since he could tear practically anything apart with his bare hands. He turned his body and sat up slowly, fumbling around next to him for Ignis' bag. He'd stolen Gladio's cigarette pack because he thought it was "distracting, unnecessary, and a danger to your health." He huffed, continuing his search when he feels his elbow collide with Ignis' side. The latter grunted slightly, tilting his head up to look at Gladiolus.

"Do you need something, Gladio?" he whispered softly, in that cute, tired voice of his. When he was tired or had just woken up, he tended to get somewhat of a scratch in his tone, and Gladio thought it was just downright adorable. Gladio shook his head, but then realized that Ignis probably couldn't see him do that since it was so dark, and spoke out loud.

"No, just reaching for something..." he faltered, gulping as his hand reached Ignis' backpack. He unzipped the front pocket slowly and began delving in, on a journey for his cigarettes. Ignis huffed.

"Are you trying to take your cigarettes back, Gladiolus? At this hour? It is nearly dawn, and I will not just stand by while you get eaten by a wyvern with a cigarette hanging out of your mouth," he scolded, feeling Gladio retract his hand from his bag and lay back down, crossing his arms.

"You've always told me that it'd be the cigarettes that kill me. In that situation, they'd be only a witness to my death." This made Ignis groan irritably and turn his back towards Gladio. "Hey, it was a joke. Lighten up a little. Don't you ignore me, Scientia."

"I am merely trying to sleep and — did you just call me 'Scientia'?"

Gladiolus chuckled. "Yeah, I did. That's what friends do sometimes, Iggy. They call each other by their last names."

"I am aware... Amicitia," Ignis teased in his regular, monotone voice. Gladio rolled his eyes.

"I'm surprised you even managed to pronounce that."

"I could say the same for you."

Gladiolus sighed contently, draping an arm around Ignis' side and cuddling against him. The shorter man's body tensed up suddenly, his eyes widening. "... Gladiolus?" he inquired, voice shockingly more surprised and quiet than usual. "Are you... are you aroused?"

Gladio froze as he realized his mistake. Oh, Astrals, he couldn't believe he was so stupid. He'd literally just pressed his crotch against Iggy's ass and... was Ignis panting slightly? "Iggy, are you okay—?"

"Damn it, Gladio," he groaned and turned around abruptly, pressing his crotch against Gladio's. As it appeared, they were both very aroused in that moment. Gladio raised his eyebrows and looked at Iggy, though he knew neither of them could really see each other.

"When did you...?"

"Just — just now," he whispered, face heating up with an abundance of crimson, and he was grateful that Gladio could not see him, though he could probably feel his warmth against his shoulder. "I apologize." Ignis started to turn around, but Gladio's hand pulled on his shoulder and picked up his body, placing it on top of his.

"No apology needed," he grunted, pushing his hips up against Ignis'. The light-haired man gasped at the sudden sensation, gulping slightly as he rutted his hips into Gladio's. He wasn't used to getting off in this sort of way — especially in such a sloppy, heated manner. But he didn't seem to mind one bit as Gladio's thrusts gained rhythm and set a pace with his, doing his best to stay in sync with Ignis. They were both very certain that if the others weren't asleep, they would definitely be able to hear them. In fact, Prompto would probably be more likely to hear them than Noct, who refused to wake up under any circumstances.

"Astrals," Ignis muttered as Gladio pulled his body down, causing Ignis to bury his face in his shoulder. The latter nearly squeaked in response but managed to maintain his composure (or, what little amount was left of it) in time. His cock was throbbing against his tight jeans and, though they were only grinding against each other, he needed them off now. He pushed himself up from where Gladio was holding him and took his pants down slightly, enough to pull his cock out (he was wearing no underwear, much to Gladio's fortune) and pulled down Gladio's pants and underwear as well.

"Get back here," Gladio ordered, pulling Ignis back on him and pressing their cocks together. They each let out low moans in response, hot breaths being exchanged from their mouths to each other's neck. Gladio wrapped his hand around both of their cocks and began jerking them both off at the same time, earning a soft gasp from Ignis. He smeared the pre-cum across the heads of their cocks, mixing it together and sighing at the burn of their bare cocks grinding together. The friction made him sweat, cold beads dripping down his broad shoulder blades as he holds tightly onto Ignis, squeezing their cocks and turning his head to bite at his earlobe a bit.

"I-It hurts," Ignis complained quietly, clenching his teeth. Gladio grunted and stopped their movements, lifting Ignis up a bit and sliding his own body down by Ignis' legs. The younger man almost questioned his actions before feeling a hot mouth close around his burning cock. His own mouth immediately fell open and he had to bite his knuckles to prevent any embarrassing noises from emitting his mouth. Gladio would never let him off the hook if he heard any kind of whimper fall from his lips, or any sound akin.

Gladio hollowed his cheeks and swallowed Iggy's cock down deeper, licking the underside with his tongue and tracing over the prominent vein. Ignis' eyelids fluttered shut, a comfortable sigh coming out in response to Gladiolus' actions. Gladio seemed very experienced, but he'd only gained so much from watching Prompto do it to him so many times. He had no clue where Prompto got his talent from, nor did he want to find out. He took the majority of his cock out of his throat, suckling on the head and flicking his tongue over it, planting small kisses along the shaft as well. Ignis grunted and thrust his hips forward desperately, telling him to "hurry the hell up and stop teasing" without even having to say a word. Gladio's hand moved to the small of Ignis' back, holding him steady as his other hand grabbed at his own cock, tugging lightly while putting the rest of Ignis' cock back in his mouth.

"Ah, please, Gods," Ignis panted in a blissful tone, "Gladio, more, so close..." Gladio obliged and swallowed his cock down completely, Ignis' soft pubic hairs tickling the tip of his nose as he bobbed his head on his dick. Ignis found a fluid movement to comply with, hips circling around Gladio's mouth as he edged even closer to the brink of orgasm. Gladiolus moaned deeply as his hand pumped faster, feeling Ignis shudder above him at the vibrations traveling through his genitalia. Soon enough, Ignis was gasping and covering his mouth as he spilled his seed down Gladio's throat, hips bucking forward involuntarily. Gladio worked himself into his own climax just at the taste of Ignis' sweet cum, shooting all over his hand and stomach.

"You taste so good," Gladio groaned when he pulled off of Ignis, wiping his hand and stomach off with a towel from Ignis' bag (he always came prepared). Ignis' cheeks flustered as he pulled up his pants, laying back down in his sleeping bag and watching Gladio dress himself (as best as he could, with the tent being near pitch-black). When Gladio laid down as well, wrapping an arm around Ignis protectively, he heard a snort from the other side of the tent.

"You guys were really loud," Prompto whispered, covering his mouth in an attempt to suppress his massive case of the giggles (to no avail). Gladio sighed and tightened his grip around Ignis, not turning towards Prompto as he spoke to him.

"Go back to sleep, Prompto. Maybe Noct will do the same for you in the morning," he teased suggestively, earning a small, disapproving pat from Ignis.

Prompto squeaked, covering his cheeks, which were burning hot at this point, even though no one could tell. "W-What?!"

"He'd better not," Ignis whispered to Gladio with a disappointed, motherly tone.

"We'll see when he wakes up." Ignis hit his arm again.

**Author's Note:**

> this is irrelevant to the fic but is a menace sleeps in costlemark harder than steyliff grove or easier?? because steyliff took me quite a while lmao. crestholm channels was super easy tho.


End file.
